Most of the imaging sensors today use a color filter constructed using a Bayer-pattern type color format, which is composed of four color plates, i.e., B (blue), Gb (green in blue row), R (red), and Gr (green in red row). The color filter can superimposed over active pixels of the image sensor. The active pixels can sense the filtered light going through the color filter, and the final image density and color sensed by an active pixel can be interpolated from the nearby Bayer pattern pixels. The effective image resolution of such a CMOS image sensor can be affected by a difference in sensitivity between the active pixels used for sensing light filtered by the Gb and Gr portions of the color filter.